<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>35 minutes by dahmers_apt213</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457026">35 minutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213'>dahmers_apt213</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, almost getting caught, andrew is aggressive, andrew's fingers in neil's mouth, are we surprised, hickies as always</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil pulls back from their kiss, “We only have, like, 35 minutes before Kevin comes back”, he says, panting, eyes locked on Andrew’s lips.<br/>Andrew brings a hand up to Neil’s hair, threading his fingers through the auburn locks, and tugging his head back, exposing his neck. “We better be quick then”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>35 minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Both Andrew and Neil’s 2 pm classes take place in the same building, a block away from Fox Tower. When their classes dismiss at 3:30, they walk back to the dorms together, eager to be alone for the 45 minutes before Kevin returns from his class. Kevin gets out of class at 4, and thankfully, his class is on the opposite side of campus, at least a 15 minute walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door to their dorm clicks shut, Andrew grabs onto Neil, pulling him into a kiss and pressing him against the wall. Andrew slides Neil’s backpack off of his shoulders, discarding it behind the two of them, and tossing his bag in the same direction. Neil shoves his hands in his pockets, letting Andrew have control over him. Andrew presses into him, tilting his chin and licking into Neil’s mouth. He brings a hand up to rest at Neil’s throat, squeezing gently, silently asking for permission. Neil can’t hold back the moan that comes from Andrew’s hand around his throat and his tongue sliding against his own. It also doesn’t help that Andrew keeps rolling his hips into Neil’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil pulls back from their kiss, “We only have, like, 35 minutes before Kevin comes back”, he says, panting, eyes locked on Andrew’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew brings a hand up to Neil’s hair, threading his fingers through the auburn locks, and tugging his head back, exposing his neck. “We better be quick then”.  He responds, sucking a mark at the base of Neil’s throat. Neil hisses, loving the way Andrew can make him feel like putty in a matter of seconds. Neil bites his lip, eagerly anticipating Andrew’s movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew pulls back, “You can touch me. Above the waist”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil happily pulls his hands out of his pockets, placing one on Andrew’s waist, and the other in his hair, pulling Andrew in for another kiss. His fingers dig into Andrew’s waist, pulling his body flush against his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew pulls back, “On your knees.” he says, determined, locking eyes with Neil, a hand still buried in his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil slides his back down the wall, slowly kneeling in front of Andrew, grasping his hands behind his back to stop himself from touching before being given permission. Andrew grabs his face with his other hand, shaking him back and forth a bit until Neil gets the message and opens his mouth. Andrew hooks his thumb into Neil’s mouth, pressing his tongue down, and holding his mouth open. Neil hesitates for a second before closing his mouth over Andrew’s thumb and sucking, pressing his tongue up against the pad of Andrew’s thumb. He looks up at Andrew through his lashes, blue eyes blown wide with want. Andrew pulls his thumb from Neil’s mouth, pausing to rub it along his lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hold back.” Neil whispers, and Andrew almost loses it right there, his cock is straining in his jeans. He never wants to forget how Neil looks right now on his knees in front of him: flushed, pliant, and dripping in desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil’s eyes flick down to Andrew’s crotch, then back up to his eyes, eager for what’s next. Andrew holds Neil’s face a second longer, before busying himself with unbuttoning his jeans. Neil watches Andrew’s hands move, patiently waiting for the moment Andrew pulls his cock out and shoves it into his open mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets his mouth hang open, as Andrew pushes his jeans and boxers down his thighs, revealing his hard, leaking cock, and grabs himself at the base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil’s mouth fills with saliva, the anticipation of Andrew’s hard cock down his throat is overwhelming. Andrew grabs at Neil’s hair again, yanking his head back, and forcing him to look him in the eyes. Neil opens his mouth on instinct, the corners of his mouth curling up into a smile. Andrew inches closer, and Neil never takes his eyes off of Andrew’s face as he sucks the tip of his cock into his mouth. He slides his mouth farther down Andrew’s dick, relaxing his throat to take as much of him as possible. Andrew bites his bottom lip and tightens his grip in Neil’s auburn hair, guiding his mouth back and forth along his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil takes it happily, licking and sucking, and never taking his eyes off of Andrew’s pleasured face. Andrew holds Neil’s face with gentle fingers, in harsh contrast to the aggressive way he’s holding onto his hair with the other hand. Neil loves the duality of Andrew’s movements; sweet and soft one second, while assertive and rough the next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew grips Neil’s hair tighter and pushes him against the wall, shoving his cock deeper down Neil’s throat and making it harder for him to breathe. Neil loves the feeling of barely being able to breathe with Andrew in his mouth. His eyes flutter closed as he struggles to get used to the weight of Andrew on his tongue and the feeling of barely being able to breathe. Andrew holds Neil in that position for several seconds, letting Neil get light-headed from the cock down his throat and the lack of oxygen, before pulling off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil, dizzy and drunk off of Andrew, looks up at him through his lashes, saliva and precum dripping out of his mouth. Andrew strokes himself a few times, spreading Neil’s spit all over his cock. He stares down at the mess that is Neil in front of him, lips pink and swollen, eyes blown wide with lust, eager to have Andrew in his mouth again. Neil opens his mouth again, sticking his tongue out as an invitation for Andrew to fill his mouth with cock. And of course, Andrew obliges, shoving his dick back into Neil’s waiting mouth. Neil takes all of Andrew’s cock into his mouth, humming around him, when he feels the tip nudge the back of his throat. Andrew groans, pulling Neil off of him by the hair. Neil is out of breath, panting and looking up into Andrew’s hazel eyes, waiting for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Fuck my mouth, Andrew.” Neil breathes out, sucking the tip of Andrew’s cock into his mouth again. Neil looks up at Andrew with lust-filled eyes, relaxing his face and waiting patiently for Andrew to use him. Andrew fucks into Neil’s mouth, not bothering to be gentle. Neil takes one hand out from behind his back, and palms at his own cock through his jeans. He loves being completely at Andrew’s mercy, helpless and cornered against the wall, with a cock in his mouth. Neil is so hard he can no longer resist the urge to touch himself. He has no idea how long they’ve been like this, Kevin could come in at any moment. But the thought just turns Neil on more; the idea that they could be caught like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck,” Andrew pants out above him, his thrusts slowing. He yanks on Neil’s hair, pulling him off of his dick. Neil is breathing heavily, but he sticks his tongue out anyway, ready to swallow any and all of Andrew’s cum. Andrew strokes himself above Neil, still gripping his auburn hair tightly, and cums in thick strands all over Neil’s face. Neil closes his mouth, swallowing what landed on his tongue and licking his lips, looking up at Andrew expectantly. Andrew drags a finger across his cheek through his cum, and brings it to Neil’s mouth. Neil doesn’t think twice about licking the cum off of Andrew’s fingers. Andrew wipes the rest of his cum off of Neil’s cheeks and into his mouth, then pulls his pants up. He grabs Neil by the chin, surveying his face. Neil sits there on his knees with a smug little smile on his face, one hand on his clothed erection in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand up.” Andrew orders, and Neil complies. Andrew looks at his watch, “We have ten minutes.” He says as he reaches for the front of Neil’s pants, fumbling with the button and zipper in his haste. He grabs Neil by the throat, pushing him against the wall and pressing his body into Neil’s. He leans up for a kiss, tasting himself on Neil’s tongue, right as he slides a hand into Neil’s boxers. Andrew strokes Neil with a determined rhythm, they don’t have time for teasing right now. Neil is already painfully hard from sucking Andrew off, so he doesn’t need that much more time to get his release. Neil digs his fingers into Andrew’s shoulder, lacing his other hand into his blonde hair, and pulling Andrew’s face into his neck. Andrew nips and sucks at Neil’s throat, leaving purple marks around his collarbone, reminding everyone that Neil is</span>
  <em>
    <span> his</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, Andrew,” Neil gasps out, tugging on Andrew’s hair, letting him know that he’s close. Andrew pulls away from Neil and drops to his knees, pausing just to take Neil’s leaking cock out of his pants. He sucks him into his mouth, swirling his tongue and swallowing around him. “Oh fuck, fuck,” Neil pants out, tipping his head back to knock on the wall behind him, “Fuck, Andrew…” His grip on Andrew’s hair tightens as he spills into Andrew’s mouth. Andrew stares up at Neil’s blissed-out face as he swallows Neil’s cum, stroking him lazily through his orgasm. “Fuck…” Neil hums, relaxing his grip on Andrew’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew stands up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and checking his watch. “Kevin will be here any minute - try not to look like we just fucked”. He says, pulling Neil in by the collar of his shirt for another kiss, before grabbing his discarded bag off of the floor and slipping away to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil pulls his pants up and rubs a hand across his face, trying to collect himself before Kevin walks through the door. He stands in the hallway for a few seconds, waiting for his breathing to even out, and for his heart rate to settle. Just as he pushes off the wall to grab his bag, he hears Kevin fumbling with his keys right outside the door. Kevin swings the door open, and strolls into the room, tossing his bag onto the couch. If he notices how dishevelled Neil looks, he doesn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you guys just get here?” Kevin asks, pausing in the hallway, confused as to why Andrew is not sitting at the window with a cigarette, as he usually is at this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, “ Neil stammers, his voice comes out an octave too high, “Yeah, we, uh, stopped for, um, ice cream on the way back.” He manages, trying not to make eye contact with Kevin, as he walks toward the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice.” Andrew deadpans, when Neil closes the door behind himself. “You really threw him off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Neil responds, scoffing, “I panicked!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! &lt;3<br/>come hang out with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/tozierstrashy">twitter</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>